


Surprise

by DeliaDestruction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaDestruction/pseuds/DeliaDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's decided to treat Rose to a special outing, but when the TARDIS gets caught in an alternate timeline, he finds he's only managed to put her in grave danger. Will the Doctor be able to save Rose, or will he be travelling alone from now on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bit of Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> This is a work in progress that will likely be very long.  
> I’m using this as a practice for writing novels. Fanfiction comes easier than normal fiction.  
> Expect a lot of chapters. Also probably writing style changes and POV changes. Because that’s how I roll.

“Well come on then,” the Doctor called, holding the door open. Rose ran along quick as she could, pausing only briefly to kiss the Doctor on the cheek. He felt his cheeks flush a pale pink and he shook his head, grinning.   
“Where we off to now?” Rose asked, leaning against the console.  
It’s a surprise,” the Doctor replied, striding over. Rose stepped back to watch him work. The way he worked the TARDIS was like a well-choreographed dance. Plus, when he bent just a certain way, she couldn’t deny that he had a nice bum.   
The TARDIS shook, and Rose leaned against the railing behind her to stabilize herself. It pitched violently to her left, and she flew against the door. “What’s happening?” she asked, struggling to stand up and brush herself off. The TARDIS pitched to her right this time, sending her tumbling into the Doctor, who caught her easily.  
“Just a bit of turbulence, why, you scared?” Rose shook her head and the Doctor grinned. Slowly, the turbulence faded and the TARDIS came to a halt. “You ready?”  
“What’s out there?”  
The Doctor only shrugged and leaned back against the console. Rose crept toward the door curious, but cautious. She opened the door just a crack and peered out. She barely had time to scream as the door was forced open and she was pulled out.  
“Rose‽”  
“Doc-MMPH!” came Rose’s reply. The Doctor dashed for the door but by the time he was outside, there was nobody there.   
“Rose!” he called again, his voice echoing. He’d found himself in the middle of a long, dim corridor. “Rose?”  
“Mmmf!” it was barely audible, but he was certain he heard Rose groaning off to his right. He turned and ran.   
“I’m coming Rose!” Some surprise this was turning out to be.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler wakes to find herself utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer as this story goes.

Rose drifted in and out of consciousness for many hours before finally coming to and discovering that she was in near-total darkness. “Doctor?” she cried, fear taking hold of her. Her voice echoed through the cell she was in and found no reply. She tried to stand up, but found that she was shackled to the wall with not enough chain to allow her to stand.   
“Doctor!” She hollered, “Anyone? Hello! I know someone can hear me, there has to be someone there!” She struggled against the chains that bound her, making as much noise as she could. All she succeeded in doing, however, was rubbing her wrists raw in the shackles. She could shout herself hoarse but nobody was coming. She was alone.  
For the first time in a long time, Rose Tyler was terrified.


	3. Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor continues to pursue Rose and her abductors, only managing to get himself rather trapped.

The Doctor came to a large atrium at the end of the hallway. There were several doors surrounding him, each one looked identical to the others. “Rose?” he called. No response. He walked up to the closest door and turned the knob. Locked. He moved to the next door and tried it. Locked.  
Three doors from where he’d started, he found one that opened. He pushed it open slowly, peering into the room beyond. A single light bulb hung from a string at the center of the room. There didn’t seem to be anything in the room and the room didn’t appear to be all that large. The Doctor stepped into the room to get a better look and the door slammed shut behind him.  
“Who’s there? I demand to speak with someone!”   
He received no reply, so he took his sonic screwdriver and used it on the light bulb, boosting the power it received to briefly light the entire room (before it exploded, at least). For a few seconds, the Doctor could see every corner of the room. There was a small door, barely the height of his knees, off to the right.   
He was plunged into darkness as the light bulb shattered. He stood there in the dark for a moment, adjusting to the lack of light, and then moved for that small door. He used the glowing end of his screwdriver to illuminate the door so he could find the doorknob.   
It opened when he turned the knob, but he couldn’t see what it opened to. The space behind the door was just as dark as the space he was already in. He knew he had to keep pressing forward, so he stuck the screwdriver in his mouth, carrying it in his teeth, and crawled through the door on his hands and knees, bumping his head on the low ceiling beyond the door. He couldn’t stand up, he could barely sit on his knees. The walls on either side were terribly close, too.   
He tried to turn back, but as before the door slammed shut behind him.


	4. Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rose?"  
> Rose is certain that she hears her name called outside of the cell she's held in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna start getting interesting in the next couple chapters I promise.

“Doctor!” Rose hollered after a long time waiting in the silence. Still she received no answer. She fought against the restraints once more, the noise echoing through the cell. The room was almost completely black now. Rose assumed that wherever they were, the sun was going down.  
“Some surprise this turned out to be,” she muttered, tears in her eyes. She couldn’t think that the Doctor would do this on purpose, but he was supposed to protect her.   
“Rose?” She heard her name called off in the distance. “Doctor?” She replied.  
For a few moments, no response came. “Doctor is that you?” she repeated, straining her ears for any sound.   
“Rose! I’m coming!” It was definitely the Doctor. “Make more noise Rose!”  
She did as she was told and struggled against the chains. “I’m here! I’m right here!” She could hear his footsteps now. She slapped the palm of her hand against the wall to make more noise, and she could see a blue light through the crack under the door.  
“Are you in there?” he asked.  
“Let me out!” she cried.  
A few moments of near silence passed and she heard him adjusting his screwdriver. The door finally gave and he pushed his way inside, kneeling over her. “I’m so glad I found you,” he murmured. Rose opened her mouth to reply, but before she could the Doctor’s lips pressed against hers.   
She was frozen in confusion for a long moment before she managed to push him away. “Not really the place for that, is it? Can you get me out of these?” She lifted her arms to emphasize the shackles that held her.  
“There’s plenty of time for that,” he purred, pushing her roughly against the wall.   
“Doctor!” she protested, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back. He didn’t budge. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“You can’t tell me you haven’t been imagining this since you started traveling with me,” he purred, “Just lay back and enjoy it.”  
“What’s got into you then?” Rose demanded, fighting to push him away, “Get off me!”


	5. Pants and Trust

Far down the corridor he was crawling through, the Doctor heard Rose struggling. It was faint, and at first he thought he’d been imagining it, but as he continued it got clearer and clearer.  
“Doctor- Doctor why are you doing this?” the words echoed down the corridor, “Stop! Get off of me!”  
“Rose?” the Doctor called, confused. He crawled faster, finally seeing a change in the darkness. The corridor opened up, the ceiling curving upward until it was finally tall enough for him to stand again. He got to his feet and scanned the darkness, using his screwdriver for the light it gave. There were doors on either side of the corridor, each one about a meter apart. He heard grunting and protesting, and he knew he was getting closer.   
He moved along slowly, approaching an open door as someone dashed off through the darkness. He called out, “Rose?”  
“Go away!” came Rose’s reply.   
He poked his head around the doorframe and was met with a Rose that looked absolutely betrayed. “What- What’s happened? Who was just here?”  
“Don’t be daft,” Rose hissed, “Get out of here. You got what you wanted, just leave me here.”  
“What are you talking about?” he asked, entering the cell. Rose cringed, curling herself into the fetal position and making herself as small as she could.  
“Leave me alone!” It was then that the Doctor realized that her pants were on the ground, just out of her reach.   
“Oh, Rose. I’m sorry.”  
“I want to go home. I don’t want to travel anymore. I can’t believe you did this to me!”  
“Rose, I don’t know what’s just happened but I can take a guess. I’m going to free you and we can get out of here.” He paused, then picked up her pants, “Here.” He handed them to her, and she snatched them away, pulling them on as quickly as she could.   
The Doctor took a step closer and Rose flattened herself against the wall, pulling away as far as she could. “Rose. I’m not going to hurt you. Whatever was here before I came in just now, it wasn’t me. You have to believe me, Rose. I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”  
“But you did.”  
The Doctor crouched down next to her and reached for her hand, and was met with a magnificent smack upside the head which left him momentarily dazed. “Rose, I’m only trying to free you.”


	6. Chase

“That was a terrible surprise, by the way,” Rose said after she clocked the Doctor in the side of the head once he’d freed her. “Take me home.”  
“When we find the TARDIS, sure. No problem. Just stop hitting me.”  
“No.” She swung again, and he caught her arm, gripping it tightly.   
“Rose Tyler, stop. I’m sorry for what happened to you but it wasn’t me. Even if it was me, is hitting me really going to get you out of this situation?”  
As Rose opened her mouth to respond, the floor beneath the Doctor opened up and he fell. “Doctor?” she asked as the floor closed back up. Before it closed completely, she heard him thud against the ground below. Far behind her, she could hear footsteps. She continued walking in the direction the Doctor had been leading her, trying to find a doorway or corridor she could duck into.   
The footsteps grew ever closer, and Rose was practically sprinting now.   
She was paying too much attention to what was to either side and didn’t realize that the corridor ended abruptly ahead of her. She hit the wall at full speed and fell backward, hitting her head on the floor.


	7. Stuck

The Doctor woke to find himself in what appeared to be a coffin. There was a bit of light leaking through the cracks between the lid and the rest of the box, and he could hear someone nearby. 

Rose found herself on the floor in the TARDIS. It took her a few moments to realize that was where she was. Had she been dreaming? “Doctor?” she asked groggily, “You wouldn’t believe the nightmare I just had. What happened? Did I hit my head?”  
When she received no reply, she sat up, wincing. Her head was throbbing, her mind reeling. “Doctor? Are you there?” Still no response. She was certain he wouldn’t just leave her there, he’d have wanted to remain and make certain she was okay first, but where the hell was he?   
She stood up, taking a few shaky steps before she had to brace herself on the console in the center. Her thighs were so sore she could hardly walk-  
With a sad howl she realized that it wasn’t a nightmare. That had happened. But then the Doctor hadn’t seemed to realized that he’d done that to her. How could he do that? She thought bitterly, I trusted him.

The Doctor practically wore himself out pounding on the lid of the coffin. He couldn’t get enough leverage to do any good. He was stuck.


End file.
